


"Permission to kiss you~?"

by Magicalpink



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalpink/pseuds/Magicalpink
Summary: Latte: Lance x Matt Holt from Voltron my first latte fic hope you enjoy it <3





	"Permission to kiss you~?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic this was from an ask on tumblr of a prompt permission to kiss you.  
> I know it's short but I did my best..
> 
> Hope enjoy it

Lance and Matt were hanging out in the sitting area in the castle Matt was reading and lance was sitting on his side on the couch it was very quiet lance was happy that he was alone with Matt, Matt is usually busy with Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, or Coran.

But finally he’s alone with him, why was he happy to be alone with him? Well lance has a little crush on Matt ever since he joined the team he’s been interested with Matt. Lance gets up from the couch and sits a little bit close to Matt, Matt just sits there reading his book not paying attention to Lance. Lance scoots a little closer to Matt

“So whatchu reading?” Lance asked Matt “I literally have no idea” Matt replies Lance looks at the book that Matt was reading it was nothing but altean words lance laughs “I can’t read this either!” Lance continues to laugh, Matt also laughs with him, for a little bit Matt just stares at lance thinking to himself about lance when Lance stops laughing he looks at Matt both of them are looking at each other the mood was right right lance was about to say one of his pick up lines but Matt interrupted “You know lance If i had a star for everytime you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand.” Matt smiles.

Lance stared at Matt with his mouth hanging open he was surprised that Matt was the one to tell the pick up line lance didn’t know what to say all he did was stay quiet and blush and think on what just happened. Matt waved his hand in front of lance “Lance are you okay?” Lance shook his head to come back to reality “Oh yeah I’m fine… I didn’t expect you to tell me a pick up line… wait why’d you tell me one?” Matt laughs, and blushes rubbing the back of his neck “Isn’t it obvious?” Matt smiles at lance “I’m in love with you!”

Lances face just turns a bright red, and his eyes widen he never knew that Matt would like him or not Matt frowned “I understand that if you don’t like me like that…” Lances waves his arms at him “No no it’s not like that I was just surprised I didn’t expect you to say you love me…” Lances blushes looking at lance “I guess I could say I do have a crush on you.” Lance smiles at Matt, Matt moves close to Lance “I had a crush on you too.” Matt smiles his face close to Lance, Lances face was red as a tomato he didn’t know what to say to Matt but he did have the same feelings for him maybe he was in love with Matt too.

“So Matt…” lance was nervous he looked around the room than back at Matt, gulping he was about to speak till Matt covered Lances mouth with his hand “It’s okay if you’re not ready to tell me how you really feel yet I understand.” Matt smiles and looks deeply into Lances eyes, holding his cheek “Do I have permission to kiss you?” Lances answer was.. “Yes.”


End file.
